Zeolites are important crystalline materials with a broad range of applications. There is an ongoing need for improved processes for manufacturing zeolites. In one aspect, it is desirable to decrease the time necessary for reaction and calcining of the materials used in manufacturing zeolites. In another aspect, it is desirable to increase the degree of control of pore sizes in zeolites. In addition, it is desirable to better control the Si/Al ratio, and to obtain higher yields of the desired zeolite product.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,370, entitled Zeolite SSZ-39, provides a detailed process for making zeolites using organic structure-directing agents, referred to therein as “templates”. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,370 may be consulted for its teachings relating to formation of zeolites generally and to formation of zeolite SSZ-39.